


For The Love Of A Child

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: For The Love Of A Child [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By EphyAres and Xena get pretty cozy when Gab dies…. Did he mess it up???





	For The Love Of A Child

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Author’s Notes: Gabby died in Dahak’s temple… I want her gone!! Just to let you know… More likely than not- I replace Gabby with Ephiny… By the way- Xenan still appears to be about 5… 
> 
> Feedback: PLEASE!!!! I want…
> 
> Now- Enjoy J

She was really gone! Xena couldn’t believe it… Thank the gods Ephiny found her when she did… Xena needed someone. They sitting around the campfire eating dinner when Ephiny spoke up.   
  
“Hey Xe, I’ve been thinking. Why don’t you come back home with me, huh? We all miss you. We could kinda Co- queen the amazons and you could help me raise Xenan… At least for a little while?”   
  
“Ya know what, Eph? I think that’s just what the doctor ordered.”   
  
It was a few days later and Xena was happy again. She loved ruling the amazons and Xenan was a gift from the gods. Her wardrobe had also changed tremensouly… She wore basicly the same thing as Ephiny now. Xena was in the bath room shaving her legs (wearing only a towel) when Ares appeared next to her.   
  
“You missed a spot.” Ares said pointing to a spot on her leg. Xena gasped and her eyes bugged out of her head while the razor cut her leg and the soap seeped in…  
  
“Ares!” She growled, partially cause her leg hurt but also because she was angry she hadn’t known he was there.   
  
“I’m just trying to help!” he grinned ‘that’ grin and Xena thought she would melt.   
  
“What do you want?”   
  
“I just wanted to see you again. I missed you.”   
  
“Oh Please!” Xena said as she tried to wipe the blood that was now dripping down her leg.   
  
“I mean it. I wanted to be with you again.” He touched her leg and within a second the cut and the blood were gone. Xena stood up and looked him square in the eye. Before either of them knew what was happening they were in the middle of a very passionate embrace. Xena’s back hit the wall, hard, as he proceded to her neck. Just then Solari walked in.   
  
“Xena, Ephiny was wondering if… Oh Artemis! Sorry, leaving! When you’re done go see Ephiny. Bye!” Needless to say… She left. The two stopped and started laughing. “I better go see what that’s about.”   
  
“Yeah.” He gazed at her adoringly (rather annoyed the towel didn’t fall of) and left leaving Xena to think: What in the name of all the gods was I just doing???   
  
“Hey. What couldn’t wait?”   
  
“It could have waited for THAT! “ Ephiny joked looking up from her maps. “Solari was just in here VERY embarrassed. She told me the whole thing. You and I are talking about that later…”  
  
“Uh huh.”   
  
“You familiar with a warlord named Draco?”   
  
“Yeah, why?”   
  
”His army is DANGEROUSLY close.”   
  
“Not a problem. We can take them easily.”   
  
“Good, c’mon… I want food.”   
  
  
  
Xena was getting ready for bed when she felt his presence. He appeared behind her and started massaseing her shoulders. She quickly jerked away.   
  
“Hey? What’s up with you?” he asked. ‘No, no, no, this WAS so perfect!’   
  
“What happened earlier?” she asked facing him.   
  
“I’d hope you’d know by now.”   
  
“Very funny… Seriously now… What… happened? We’re enemies we’re not supposed to have… We’re not supposed to be… uh… We’re not supposed to… have… moments like that!” Ares laughed at her explanation, she was cute when she was confused.   
  
“Do you honestly think of me as the enemy?” He asked walking towards her.   
  
“The bad guy.” She corrected herself, starring at him blankly.   
  
“You like bad guys.” He said in a low husky voice.   
  
“You got a point?” Once again they were sharing in an embrace. About 5 min. later there was a knock on Xena’s door that neither of them heard. They were laying on the bed… Xena in a shift and him wearing only pants. Xenan burst through the door.   
  
“Auntie Xe, Auntie Xe, Auntie Xe!” He ran over to them and practically jumped on Xena’s legs. Ares basically threw himself off her as Xena turned her attention to the little boy in front of her who was in tears.   
  
“Xenan, Sweetheart what’s wrong?”   
  
“I had a nightmare.”   
  
“A nightmare?” She said in a ‘I can’t believe this, no, no, no!’ kinda way. Xenan FINALLY stopped crying and saw Ares.   
  
“Who’s he? What’s he doing in an AMAZON camp?” Xena’s eyes grew SLIGHTLY wide.   
  
“Well sweetheart, he’s Auntie Xe’s old friend and we had some… Catching up to do.” Ares arched an eyebrow at her. “This is Ares.”   
  
“ARES?! Like as in the God of War?”   
  
“Smart kid… Hey little guy.” He smiled down at him.   
  
“Sweetie, why don’t you go back to sleep?”   
  
“What if I have another nightmare? I really didn’t like this one… It was about you.”   
  
“About me?”   
  
“I dreamt you were a bad person.” Xena closed her eyes- Xenan didn’t know about her past and she was keeping it this way as long as possible.   
  
“Ya know what? I PROMISE you… I’ll never be a bad person… Ok?”   
  
“Ok! Good night Auntie Xe, good night, Ares.”   
  
“Good night Xenan.” He left.   
  
“Catching up?” he asked.   
  
“Well… That’s what we’re doing.” Starting with a kiss they finished where they left off.   
  
  
  
The next morning Xena woke up alone which was odd because Ares usually stayed with her until she woke up. Next to her pillow there was a black rose and a note.   
  
**Sweet,** **I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up. I just remembered that all of Olympus is coming to one of my temples today for a meeting. Trust me, I would MUCH rather be with you.  
Ares  
  
**Just as she finished reading Ephiny walked in. (Ephiny and Xena NEVER knock)   
  
“Hey. Ooh, so there WAS a reason you slept in so late.” She said when she saw that the only thing covering her friend was a sheet.   
  
“What time is it?”   
  
“9:00.”   
  
“Oh shoot!” She got out of bed and started dressing. As she was doing so Ephiny read Ares’ note.   
  
“ARES? I knew it was a god, but ARES?”   
  
“And what’s wrong with Ares?”   
  
“Nothing. I was just under the impression that you two didn’t play well.”   
  
“Oh, we play well.”   
  
“Apparently!” They laughed as Solari ran in.   
  
“Xena! Ephiny! The warlord Draco- he left a note… He kidnapped Xenan!”   
  
“What?!” They both said at once.   
  
“Said it was in Ares’ name.”   
  
“Thank you, Solari.” Xena said as the color drained out of her face. Ephiny motioned for Solari to leave. Ephiny walked over and put a hand on her friend’s shoulder.   
  
“Honey…” Xena jerked away.   
  
“That Bastard! He… He needed to make sure I wouldn’t get in the way! What better way than to.. Uh! Come on.”   
  
“Where are we going?”   
  
“To get your son.”   
  
“Duh! Where do we look?”   
  
“Ares’ Temple!”   
  
  
  
Ares HATED these kinds of meetings! Especially when they’re at HIS temple. His thoughts kept drifting back to last night… It had been PERFECT! He couldn’t wait to see her again. Just then Draco, two of his men, and Xenan came bursting in.   
  
“No, no, you can’t go in there.” The priest shouted.   
  
“Lord Ares.” Draco said.   
  
“Now’s NOT a good time, Draco.”   
  
“A thousand pardons my lord, but this is important.” Ares looked at Zues who gave him a hand motion to continue.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“We’ve got the Centar Prince, just as you commanded.” Ares’ eyes went WIDE, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by ANY of the gods.   
  
“Ares? Where’s my Auntie Xe?”   
  
“Here that? Auntie Xe! Can you imagine the POWER we will have over Xena?”   
  
“Draco! I told you to forget the Centar Prince thing! Just leave.” He paused and looked at Xenan. “When I’m done here I’ll take you to our Auntie Xe.” The gods were in awe on how gentle he was being- what has gotten into him?   
  
“With all do respect my lord…”  
  
“Yiyayayayayayi!”   
  
“Damn!” Ares knew he was trouble. Xena and Ephiny flipped into the room moving as one (which made it fun to watch). When they stopped you could see the visable anger on both their faces.   
  
“Get your hands off my son!” Ephiny growled as she attacked Draco leaving Xena to the other two. She took care of them easily of course, and Draco was no match for Ephiny. Xenan quickly ran over and hugged them both.   
  
“Hey, you ok?” After a quick nod from Xenan they hugged again relieved. “I wanna get him outta here.”   
  
“I’ll be there in a minute.” Xena said looking at Ares. Ephiny and Xenan left. “Sorry folks, hope we weren’t interrupting anything important.”   
  
“Xena.” Ares said getting out of his chair. “I…uh… I CAN explain…”  
  
“Oh I bet you can. You know what? I can, too. You wanted me out of the way so Draco could get my little boy and you decided to have some while you were doing it!”   
  
“Xena, that’s not fair.” They were now face to face in front of the table. The gods were amazed on how Ares was acting… It was almost like he was… No that’s impossible.   
  
“Yeah, well neither is this.” Xena turned to leave but Ares grabbed her arm stopping her.   
  
“Xena!” Xena tried to jerk away but she couldn’t.   
  
“Don’t touch me!” Tears swelled up in her eyes. She was truly hurt… Everyone noticed it. After seeing her eyes Ares let go and Xena left.   
  
“Hey, bro, you want me to talk to her? She’s my friend… She might listen to me.”   
  
“Only if YOU want to Aphrodite. She doesn’t matter to me.” Of course everyone knew the truth, the God of War was trying to cover up that he was in love.   
  
  
  
Ephiny was lying on her bed when her son walked in.   
  
“Shouldn’t you be asleep?”   
  
“I couldn’t sleep.”   
  
“Want Auntie Xe to sing to you?”   
  
“She already did… It didn’t work. Mommy, why is Auntie Xe so mad at Ares?”   
  
“Because he tried to hurt you. You mean so much to her.”   
  
“He wasn’t gonna hurt me.”   
  
“He wasn’t?”   
  
“No, he even yelled at that bad man who captured me”   
  
“You’re sure?”   
  
“Uh huh.” He nodded his head in the cutest way.   
  
“Go back to sleep, Auntie Xena and I need to have another talk.”   
  
  
  
Xena was lying restless on her bed when Ephiny walked in and layed down next to.   
  
“Hey, Eph.”   
  
“Hey, Xe.”   
  
“How could I be so stupid?”   
  
“You’re being to hard on yourself.”   
  
“No I’m not… I fell for his act like a naïve school girl.”   
  
“Yeah, well, it is kinda sad you were turned on by an arrogant, self centered, conniving bastard. Even if it was just enough for a rough and tumble.” Suddenly Xena’s attitude changed.   
  
“Hey! I happen to LOVE that arrogant, self-centered, conniving bastard… And you tricked me into saying that!” Ephiny laughed.   
  
“Xena… Why are you telling me? Tell him.”   
  
“To him I was just an easy screw.”   
  
“No… Xenan said that Ares gave Draco a hard time when he showed up with Xenan. He had nothing to do with it. What ever he said to you… He meant.”   
  
“What would I do without you?”   
  
“Well, for one thing, your love life would be more tragic.” They laughed and soon fell asleep.   
  
  
  
Ares couldn’t believe it! The meeting was over but now everyone stayed for this HUGE banquet. He was not in a good mood. Everyone was in mid conversation when Xena came in.   
  
“Ares?” Everyone froze.   
  
“Xena! Come here to yell at me some more?” He got up and faced her as she walked towards him.   
  
“Ares, I’m sorry! I should’ve let you explain.”   
  
“Yeah, you should have.”   
  
“And next time I will I promise!”   
  
“Next time? Xena you are the only thing I have wanted for years. Not just because you can fight but because of who you are. Your personality, your spirit. And you think that I would PURPOSLY hurt you?”   
  
“No! No.”   
  
“Yeah well I’m sorry Xena.” He sat back down as she walked to the door.   
  
“Just so you know… I love you.” Ares was in visible pain when she left the room.   
  
  
  
Xena leaned against a tree with tears in her eyes. He wouldn’t take her back?!   
  
“Ain’t love a pain?” Ephiny walked up.   
  
“You and your timing.” Xena said as she pulled Ephiny into a hug and started crying. After a few minutes Xena spoke up.   
  
“I’m crying over a guy!” Ephiny laughed.   
  
“Hey, yeah, girl what kind of Amazon Queen are you?” The two laughed and went back to the Amazon Village, one with a broken heart.   
  
  
  
Things went on like this for DAYS! Xena and Ares completely ignoring each other, Cupid and Aphrodite trying to get them back together, but failing miserably. Xenan decided to take actions into his own hands. He snuck out of the village and ran to Ares’ temple.   
  
“Ares.” He shouted as soon as he walked in. Ares appeared in front of him.   
  
“Hey, big guy, what’s up?”   
  
“I think something’s wrong with Auntie Xe. Her and Mom were talking about you last night and she looked like she was gonna cry again.”   
  
“Again? Xena doesn’t cry!”   
  
“Ares, I’m just a kid and I get this!” He said very matter-of-factly, putting his hands on his hips, getting very frustrated with the God of War. Ares raised an eyebrow at him as Xenan went on.   
  
“Huh! She loves you, you love her, you need to swallow pride! There did I say that simple enough for ya?”   
  
“Ooh, you’ve hanging around your Auntie Xe too long, you’re starting to sound like her.” Xenan gave Ares a proud smile, he took that as a compliment.   
  
“C’mon, let’s get you home.” He took Ares’ hand and they disappeared.   
  
  
  
Xena and Ephiny were pacing nervously across the floor. She had just realized that Xenan was missing again!   
  
“Where is he!?” Xena asked.   
  
“I dunno, ok we give him 5 more minutes then we go after him.”   
  
“K, good plan.” They were just about to leave when Ares and Xenan appeared in front of the doorway. Xenan ran over and hugged his ‘Aunt’ and his Mom.   
  
“Don’t you EVER scare us like that again.” Xena scolded him.   
  
“I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you be sad anymore… I don’t like it when you’re sad.” Ephiny’s eyes got wide.   
  
“Come on baby, lets give them a chance to talk.” Ephiny said. Then she looked at Xena. “Sorry honey.” And they left.   
  
“So.” Ares said.   
  
“So.” Xena didn’t know what to say.   
  
“Xena, I’m… I’m sorry.”   
  
“What for? YOU didn’t do anything, this time it was all me.”   
  
“No. You have obviously forgiven me for SO much. I couldn’t forgive you just once.”   
  
“Well, I guess we’re even.”   
  
“Yeah, guess so.” Xena and Ares walked towards each other and kissed. It soon became VERY passionate as they laid down on the bed… This time… There were NO interruptions and he was there the next morning when she woke up.   
**  
**

The End

 


End file.
